


Virtual Gun in Your Pocket

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes Joan to his friend Tony's virtual reality room, because you can't be too prepared when you're a pair of NYPD consultants with a connection to an active British spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual Gun in Your Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Joan's sim is an adaptation of Lucy Liu's shootout scene from _Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever, _which I just saw on TV last night. I neither own it nor understand the movie's failure-I mean, Antonio Banderas just isn't a Jeremiah, but it's not that bad of an action flick.__  
>  _Elementary _has been really inspiring for my writing the last few weeks. "Thoughts from the Silent Partner," "All Day and All of the Night," and this fic were intended as separate one-shots, but you can read them as a series if you wish.__

Standing in the middle of the plaza, Joan does a visual sweep of the buildings. There are snipers on five of the rooftops, including the bank, and a lone pickup truck with a machine gun in its bed at the edge of the plaza. No snipers on the café roof, but lots of people on the patio. Her first objective is to protect the innocents. She aims her pistol at the sniper with the gun pointed most directly at the patio, fires, and he collapses on his roof. A woman screams.  
Joan grabs the arm of a passing waiter. “There are snipers on the rooftops. Get everyone off the patio. I don’t care what you tell them, just keep them calm and get them off the patio.”  
He nods. “Folks, we’re gonna have to close this patio for a police training exercise. Could you come inside until they’re done, please?”  
Just as the last straggling café patron slides into the door, Joan hears a bullet whizzing toward her ear. She ducks out of the way, firing off a shot in the direction the bullet came from, then hears a groan and another body dropping. She spins around, shoots two more snipers, and takes a breath to reload.  
The fifth sniper aims at her, and she runs past the windows of the bank, bullets and breaking glass echoing behind her back. She jumps into the pickup bed and loads the machine gun. The fifth sniper adjusts his crosshairs, but he’s too late. She tilts the machine gun up and fires until he falls like his fellow snipers, then adjusts the gun’s direction toward a lone tree and fires two warning shots in case there are any snipers in the park.  
A whirring noise, and downtown Vancouver dissolves into a small, windowless room with white walls and a single glass door. A computerized female voice sounds over the loudspeaker: "Simulation complete." Joan whips off her goggles and tucks a stray hair behind her ear.  
The door flies open and a beaming Sherlock bursts in from the observation room. She barely manages to put the goggles on the counter before he's swept her into a bonecrushing hug, talking the whole time. "Brilliant, Watson! That was amazing. You are a beautiful fighter, and I will always be honored to have you cover me."  
Joan sighs outwardly, despite being secretly thrilled by his praise. "Sherlock, you know I always appreciate your compliments, but why'd you have me come here to Tony's and do the sim in the first place?"  
He shrugs. "Given that we have close ties to an active British spy, I figure we should be prepared for any possible situation-even a fantastical sniper shootout."  
She arches an eyebrow. "Really? That's all there is to this?"  
Sherlock blushes, a rare sight Joan never gets tired of seeing. "Well, it might also have to do with the fact that watching you master a new skill, especially one so alien to your usual personality, is an incredible turn-on for me."  
She grins. "Good boy." She can't help laughing when he rolls his eyes and says "I am not a dog, Watson. Surely you must know that by now" in the most petulant voice possible. Her own voice drops to a purr. "Oh, I know you're not a dog-if you were, this would be illegal." She pulls him into a passionate kiss.  
"Hey!" echoes from the observation room, accompanied by pounding. "You two better get outta here before my virtual reality room needs a real-world cleaning."  
Joan pulls away first. "Sorry, Tony. Thanks for the sim!" She takes Sherlock's hand and leads him out.  
Tony smiles as he watches them leave. _I’m so glad they found each other. Probably no one else could put up with him-or handle her. ___


End file.
